Quetzalcoatlus
Quetzalcoatlus= Info The Quetzalcoatlus is a large Azdarchid pterosaur. This is currently the second largest flying in-game creature (The largest being Kaiju Sauroposidon), with many skins and tactics. This pterosaur was recently equipped with new animations. Many people prefer this dinosaur over the Pteranodon due to it being much more powerful yet still able to fly away. It cannot climb though,due to it being so big.The only downside to this pterosaur is that its hitbox is much larger than the Pteranodon's,and big predators like Grizzly Spinosaurus can grab and kill it. * Getting fantasy quetz means you can grab bigger animals, but don't grab animals with more health than you, as they obviously will kill you. * [[Megavore|'Megas']],gigas and terrors are able to grab the stock skin and kill it quickly, so fly away when you see them. * Your worst enemy is another quetz, which people will try and counter you with all the time. Fly over your combatant to get the advantage. * Fly high and scan the landscape for corpses and small dinos, as well as possible threats Roar The quetz roar is a short screech. |-|Classic Quetzalcoatlus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |cost = classic game pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Skinfo The Classic Quetzalcoatlus is a medium-sized dinosaur. Its beak, back and "arms" are a shade of dark green, while the wings are a lighter green. It has a very short, almost stumpy tail, and it sports small, beady black eyes on its head. It has a long beak which is thick at first, but gradually thins out. Its arms are thin, with three clawed fingers on the end of each. These arms help to move the wings during flight, however they also help the dinosaur walk when it lands. |-|Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial |cost= TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Skinfo Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is a black, large creature with long claws, two wings, and a red mouth. This skin is based on the antagonists in the 2014 film Godzilla. The creatures, called MUTOs (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms) were hidden underground until a group of Filipino miners discovered the creatures' underground nest. They fed on radiation, and destroyed nuclear power plants and nuclear subs to collect radiation to hatch their young. The MUTOs had the ability to absorb radiation and emit massive EMP pulses, taking out planes, boats, buildings, and anything else electronic within its range. The dinosaur in this game has neither of those powers, but is still a rare and valuable skin. This skin is wildly known for its massive range. In-game, the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is frequently used to kill powerful hybrids like Megavores and Terrors. It has a very long range AOE attack, allowing it to hit most dinosaurs without being hit back. |-|Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial |cost= 3120 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS|image2 = }} Skinfo The Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus is a dragon themed skin for the Quetzalcoatlus. It has thin black horns and a thin tail, along with a red body with tan wings. The creature has a long mouth full of razor sharp teeth, giving it a terrifying appearance. Many players use this skin as it has smooth animations and is able to pick up creatures much bigger than it. The skin has a confirmed remodel coming in the near future. |-|Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus = Skinfo The Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus.has the same stats the Fantasy, but lacks the ability to carry anything big. It is one of the most used flyers in the game right now. Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs